


No harm in a little investigation

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Srebrna's Sherlock AUs [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Too many detectives in one place, accidental meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: There is a school that gets record results, but many children are getting ill.Also, there were UFO sightings.Sherlock decided to investigate.





	No harm in a little investigation

The physics teacher was weird.

Sherlock watched the man from a distance and tried to understand how someone in a suit, on the surface looking just like any other bland school employee, could look in fact so  _differently_. There were no tells on John Smith, but… Obviously, the name was fake, but who would create a fake identity in order to get into a school…

 _Well, apart from a consulting detective, Mr Howard Sigerson,_  said his “internal John”. The real John had grumbled and complained, but kids going missing made him finally cave in and agree to a stint in the school kitchen as additional general help. He had reported, quite uselessly, that most of the staff were rude and rather less than talkative, apart from one of the servers, who was apparently willing to gossip in her off time. Sherlock had had a look at the girl (about as common as London mud) and told John she was young enough to be his daughter, but he was welcome to try to pick her up. John had displayed classic signs of outrage, spluttering included, and declared he had never even considered…

Well, at least with John busy in the kitchens, Sherlock could now try to investigate a bit, of course after he had performed his obligatory two hours as a teacher. Which he wasn’t looking forward to.

Not that he didn’t like kids. He had nothing against them in general. Simply the specifics of direct contact with them baffled him. It was much more of John’s kind of thing, but well, he couldn’t observe the teachers from the kitchen, could he? And there was something going on with the teachers, with all the disappearing students and the others getting reports so stellar it made national news.

He was standing in the teachers’ lounge, braving the smalltalk - the physics weirdo was chatting with the history teacher - when the headmaster came in.

“Excuse me, colleagues,” the man said in his slightly scratchy voice. “A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith? Miss Smith is a journalist who is writing a profile on me, for ‘The Sunday Times’.”

There were several  _features of interest_ in that scene and Sherlock couldn’t decide what to focus on first - his so-called boss (smarmy and rather unpleasant individual lacking any traces of normal human life), the journalist (suburban house, no pets, no kids, open and smiling face, something… weird in her eyes? why was everything weird, why couldn’t he get a reading on these people?!) or the only person in the room who seemed more focused on the journalist than the headmaster - the physics professor, just now rising and smiling.

God, he probably thought they would be friends because they shared the surname…

If this took any longer, they would have to break into the school during the night and John would complain about that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr](https://srebrnafh.tumblr.com/).  
> [My writing blog.](https://fanfik.wordpress.com/)  
> [My handmade blog.](https://srebrna.wordpress.com/)
> 
> Edit (April 2019):  
> I am taking a writing course and one of the tasks is to ask my readers to describe my writing style in 3 adjectives. I'd be grateful if you could provide this kind of feedback :)  
> (if you provided it already somewhere else - THANK YOU! :))


End file.
